Un mundo irreal contigo
by Basileia13
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que alguna vez habías conocido, desapareciese de repente?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas! aquí os traigo otro nuevo fic, no es un one-shot pero sólo tendrá dos capitulos. Espero que os guste y nos leemos abajo ^^**

Abrió los ojos e intentó adaptarse a la tenue y artificial luz que incidía sobre su cara. Poco a poco, y con cierta dificultad, consiguió enfocar la mirada en la persona que se inclinaba sobre él, reconociendo la sonrisa que sólo servía de adorno en aquel rostro familiar.

A pesar de que la mente de Sherlock siempre había destacado por trabajar de forma indiscutiblemente rápida y eficaz, le llevó algo más de un par de segundos lograr adaptarse a la realidad y reconocer dónde estaba. De repente, la situación se volvió aplastante: la vía de su mano izquierda dejó constancia de su existencia, el olor a suero le inundó los pulmones y la habitación, fría y vacía, se expandió ante su campo de visión.

Se estrujó los sesos intentando averiguar qué lo había conducido hasta aquella situación, pero no lograba recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí y, lo que era aún más alarmante; ni siquiera era capaz de deducirlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con renovada lucidez e inmediatamente intentó incorporarse un poco. Trató de hablar, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta reseca. El hombre que tenía a los pies de la cama se movió, haciendo ademán de retenerlo.

-No te levantes aún.

Sherlock carraspeó sonoramente para recuperar la voz.

-¿Cómo demonios he llegado hasta aquí?-preguntó, obligando a sus brazos a sostener el peso de su cuerpo.

-No recuerdas nada- inquirió el hombre sin demasiada sorpresa. No era una pregunta.

-Es evidente que no. Mycroft, ¿qué hago en el hospital?

Su hermano se limitó a mirarlo significativamente, como si esperara que Sherlock pudiera comprenderlo de un momento a otro, pero la mente de este seguía turbada, y la impaciencia comenzó a apoderarse de él.

-¿No vas a decirme qué demonios me ha pasado? ¿Es que quieres que juguemos a las adivinanzas?-repitió frustrado, haciendo ligeros movimientos con todo su cuerpo para cerciorarse de que, aparentemente, no tenía ninguna herida.

Volvió a clavar la mirada en Mycroft, que continuaba observándolo en silencio, esperando tal vez a que él lo dedujera por si solo. Encajó la mandíbula fuertemente y se concentró en todo lo que tenía a su alrededor; con un solo vistazo supo el tiempo que llevaba inconsciente por la actitud de su hermano y el hecho de que aún llevara el paraguas en la mano, supo que el suero aún no había sido cambiado y dedujo que la perdida de consciencia no había sido por un simple desmayo.

-¿Dónde está John?-preguntó repentinamente alarmado. Estaba tan aturdido que no se le había pasado por la cabeza que el hecho de que su compañero no estuviera allí era extraño y preocupante.

-¿John? ¿John Watson?

-Sí, claro, John.

-¿Ese médico ex militar que vive contigo?-cuestionó, levantando una ceja. A Sherlock le pareció intuir cierta ironía en la voz de su hermano y no entendió a qué se debían esas preguntas absurdas.

-¿Es que conoces a otro John Watson?

Una vez más, Mycroft permaneció callado, mirando a su hermano con el rostro ligeramente alzado.

-¿Qué?

-Sherlock.

-¿Dónde está John?-repitió, alzando el tono de voz e incorporándose aun más a pesar de las intenciones de su hermano de volver a tumbarlo.

-Cálmate Sherlock. John no está aquí ahora.

-¿Y dónde está? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-Todo está bien. No ha pasado nada.

-¿Entonces porqué no está aquí? No es normal que John no…

-¡Sherlock!-exclamó el mayor, cortándole bruscamente. Sherlock clavó sus ojos en él con el ceño fruncido-Ya basta.

-¿Basta el qué?

Mycroft aspiró aire lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos e intentando no perder la compostura.

-Sólo quiero que me expliques porqué estoy aquí y dónde está John- insistió el menor pausadamente, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para mantenerse a raya.

-Has tenido un pequeño _ataque_ psicótico.-respondió su hermano, acompañando la palabra "psicótico" con una de sus sonrisas frías y falsas.

-¿Qué?

Sherlock intentó rememorar algo que pudiera dar veracidad a las palabras de su hermano, pero su mente estaba en blanco. No podía sorprenderse demasiado; él entraba y salía constantemente de estados mentales que nunca podía controlar, se había calificado a si mismo como sociópata e imaginaba que algún día acabaría en una situación como esa. Sin embargo, era otra idea la que comenzó a helarle la sangre; lo más lógico era que el ataque se hubiese producido en su propia casa y no podía estar seguro de no haber arremetido contra su compañero mientras se encontraba en ese estado.

-Por el amor de dios, dime que John no…

-Sherlock, de verdad, ya basta.-imploró Mycroft, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia que Sherlock no supo comprender- No hagas esto más difícil, acéptalo de una maldita vez.

-¿Qué acepte qué, Mycroft?- el detective pudo sentir como le aumentaban las pulsaciones con cada segundo.

-Dios mío, no vamos a pasar por esto otra vez, Sherlock. John Watson no está aquí, ¡Porque nunca lo ha estado!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Digo, que John Watson no está aquí porque sólo ha estado existiendo en tu imaginación.

-Pero de qué diablos me estás hablando, ¿es que has perdido la cabeza?

-¡No, maldita sea, tú eres el que la ha perdido!

La mirada de Sherlock se clavó con incredulidad en los ojos del hombre que tenía al lado, intentando comprender porqué le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas sin sentido.

-Sherlock…-habló de nuevo, bajando el tono de voz y adquiriendo una mirada compasiva- …hace tiempo que intentamos explicártelo. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes y siempre acabas por evadirte, pero si no comienzas a aceptar la realidad de una vez, si no cooperas, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer para ayudarte a salir de esto.

Sherlock escuchó a su hermano con la vista fija en un punto de la habitación, temblando por dentro mientras lo que oía iba adquiriendo un nuevo significado. Pequeños flashes de recuerdos acudían a su memoria, y de repente pudo verse a si mismo perdiendo los estribos en Baker Street, gritando y arremetiendo contra todo lo que tenía a su lado.

-Aún no podemos estar del todo seguros-continuó Mycroft tras un largo silencio, aprovechando el momento de calma en el que parecía encontrarse su hermano pequeño. Tenía la esperanza de que estuviera comprendiéndolo- pero al parecer todos los síntomas apuntan a que sufres esquizof...

-Cállate-le cortó el más joven, levantando una mano temblorosa para detener las palabras de Mycroft. La cabeza le daba vueltas y unas náuseas terribles le oprimían el pecho. Todo le dolía demasiado como para ser sólo una simple pesadilla -Márchate de aquí-le ordenó, mordiéndose los labios para mantener un tono neutral, incapaz de levantar la cabeza.

Su hermano asintió en silencio y dio media vuelta, haciendo oscilar el paraguas de un lado a otro. No estaba seguro de que esa fuera la opción más sensata, pero ninguno de los dos estaban preparados para compartir con el otro un momento tan delicado como ese. Mycroft salió de la habitación, y se apoyó junto a la puerta entreabierta con los ojos cerrados, rogando en silencio porque Sherlock comenzara a aceptar la realidad, esa que es igual para todos y de la que, sin querer, él había estado excluido durante tanto tiempo.

La conciencia de Mycroft se volvía contra si mismo, insistiendo y asegurándole que de haber pasado un poco más de tiempo con su hermano, quizás habría podido evitar gran parte de toda esa horrible situación. Tal vez, Sherlock no tendría que aceptar el hecho de perder tantos recuerdos irreales, de despedirse de seres que nunca habían existido pero a los que, sin embargo, había amado con todas sus fuerzas. Si hubiese estado a su lado, él no tendría que aceptar que muchos de los momentos más importantes de su vida desaparecerían porque jamás habían ocurrido.

No se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para volver a entrar en aquella habitación y contemplar la deplorable situación de su hermano menor enfrentándose con su propia cordura. No se sentía capaz de entrar, mirar esos ojos grises y observar como se apagaban lentamente a la par que las ilusiones desaparecían de su mente trastocada mientras recordaba, comprendía y se negaba a aceptar.

Mycroft aspiró el aire lentamente y escuchó el silencio sepulcral de la habitación de al lado. No tenía fuerzas, pero reunió los últimos despojos y dio unos pasos al interior. Sherlock no levantó la vista para mirarle, pero Mycroft supo que sus ojos ya habían comenzado a apagarse. Los rizos oscuros le caían sobre la frente, proyectando tenues sombras sobre toda su cara, y los labios se le habían fruncido en una casi imperceptible mueca de disgusto y dolor. La sangre le había abandonado el rostro y los brazos le temblaban ligeramente. Mycroft se acercó a su lado y, al posar la mano sobre su hombro, comprendió que Sherlock se estaba dando de bruces contra la realidad.

Sherlock lucho contra la realidad hasta que esta acabó venciéndolo. Le mostró las imágenes más duras a las que se había enfrentado…evaporó a la persona más importante de su vida, se la mostró como un espejismo, como un alma que se desvanecía hasta que sólo quedaba la realidad; un sillón en el que nunca nadie se había sentado a leer el periódico, un salón en el que nunca hubo nadie atendiendo a sus brillantes deducciones, un violín que había entonado melodías para un hombre que jamás pudo escucharlas. Una habitación desamueblada y vacía que nunca había servido de reposo para un ex militar con pesadillas.

Y, cuando observó su reflejo en el espejo, la realidad le devolvió la imagen de un hombre roto que jamás había estado completo, un hombre que había olvidado el sentido de la vida para siempre.

Caminó por el salón, escuchando el crujir de sus pasos sobre el suelo de madera, atento a las motas de polvo que se arremolinaban en el aire, consciente de la realidad que le rodeaba en aquella casa vacía, y se dejó caer sobre su sillón, con la mirada perdida en el que tenía delante. _El sitio de John._

Intentó imaginarlo…volver a ver su silueta resurgir de la nada, y, por un momento, rememoró sus ojos azules y su sonrisa cálida, intentó plasmar su rostro en el aire y traerlo a la realidad. Sólo una vez más. Pero su sombra se fundió en la tela verde de la butaca y entonces sólo quedó la nada y unas lágrimas que se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus pómulos altos.

**N/A: Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo. No sé si se ha entendido correctamente, pero básicamente lo que intento bordear con este fic es qué pasaría si de repente Sherlock descubriera que muchos aspectos de su vida, entre ellos John, no habían sido más que ilusiones provocadas por una enfermedad mental.**

**Por otro lado, solo por aclarar; los esquizofrénicos no son esos "locos que escuchan voces", son personas que pierden el contacto con la realidad y pueden, como Sherlock en este caso, imaginar que viven momentos y conocer a personas que no son reales. También quiero aclarar que evidentemente no soy ninguna experta en el tema xD y hay muchas cosas que seguramente no tengan sentido.**

**En fin, siento haberme extendido tanto con todo esto (casi es mas largo que el fic xD), espero que os gustara y que sepáis que me haríais muy feliz con vuestras críticas/opiniones :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Varios meses después, el 221 B de Baker Street había cerrado sus puertas para todo aquel que necesitara la ayuda de Sherlock Holmes, y la calle nunca había gozado de tanta tranquilidad. Ya no estallaban cosas en el interior de aquel apartamento, no había riesgo de que se prendiese fuego el edificio entero, los disparos habían cesado y los coches de policía ya no frecuentaban la zona; el detective consultor se había trasladado, por la fuerza, a la vivienda de su hermano.

Sherlock jamás se había visto envuelto en una vida tan degradante, sin estimulaciones, sin casos que resolver, una vida de completa ordinariez y rutina en las que no tenía más preocupaciones que medicarse a las horas indicadas, sentarse, y esperar a que el día se hiciera noche. Lestrade y Mycroft trataban de mantenerlo ocupado con asuntos sin demasiada importancia, intentaban ocultarle los casos más complejos porque sabían que pronto la medicación entorpecería la capacidad deductiva del detective, y preferían hacerle creer que no necesitaban su ayuda antes que dejarle descubrir que, realmente, dejaría de serles útil.

La vida de Sherlock se había derrumbado ante sus ojos, no había nada bajo los escombros que pudiera ser salvado, y su mejor amigo había sido sepultado por ellos. Su vida, tal y como la conocía, jamás había existido. La realidad se extendía ahora ante él, pero sólo veía un espacio vacío que antes había sido ocupado por fantasmas, por John… Todo carecía de sentido y no podía conformarse con ello. Tal vez, la vida real simplemente no estaba hecha para él.

-No es suficiente.

-¿Qué?-respondió Mycroft, levantando la mirada del periódico. Sherlock le dio la espalda a la ventana en la que había permanecido absorto para observar a su hermano.

-Esto-contestó, entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Esto Mycroft! La vida, la realidad, esta casa, tú. No es suficiente para mí.

-Sherlock, ya hemos hablado de ello. En cuanto estés estable podrás… recuperar tu vida.

-¿Qué vida?-exclamó, dando unos pasos hacia delante para acercarse más al sillón de Mycroft.

-No me levantes la voz…-murmuró el mayor, dejando el periódico de lado y cruzándose de piernas de forma petulante.

-Esto me sobrepasa.- comentó, bajando el tono de voz y comenzando a caminar por la habitación con la cabeza gacha, intentando ocultar la impotencia que comenzaba a invadirle de nuevo.

-Esta fase no dura para siempre, te acostumbrarás y todo volverá a ser como antes.

-¿Cómo antes cuando? ¿Como antes de que me volviera loco?

-Como antes de que te mudaras a Baker Street.

Mycroft permaneció impasible, sin ningún atisbo de que algo hubiera quebrantado su mirada de hielo, pero, sin embargo, detrás de su imperturbable fachada, algo se removió en su interior.

-Antes de John-corrigió el más joven, sintiendo como volvían a decaer sus fuerzas cada vez que pronunciaba ese nombre.

-John sólo era un síntoma no la enfermedad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo tiempo en el que Sherlock le daba vueltas a esa última frase y Mycroft lo observaba detenidamente. Estaba a punto de retomar la lectura cuando una idea brotó en su cabeza.

-Sherlock-le llamó, con un tono autoritario que puso en alerta al otro. Sus intensas miradas se cruzaron durante varios segundos. El cuerpo del aludido se tensó con anticipación. Pudo adivinar las palabras de Mycroft justo cuando este las pronunciaba en voz alta- ¿Te estás tomando las pastillas, verdad?

Él no respondió. No necesitaba otra respuesta.

Sherlock subió lentamente los escalones, jugando en el interior de su bolsillo con las pastillas que había ido acumulando durante esas últimas semanas. No sabía la razón por la que había decidido llevarlas consigo, pero era consciente de la existencia de cada una de ellas y de lo que aquello suponía. Para él, esas pequeñas cápsulas representaban la cordura, y la estaba guardando en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro.

Finalmente, entró a aquel salón conocido y polvoriento. No había pasado tanto tiempo, pero se notaba en la atmósfera que allí no había vida. El aire se condensó a su alrededor, oprimiéndole el pecho y la garganta. Todo era tan absurdo, tan sumamente irreal, que incluso habría jurado que la gravedad ejercía mucha más fuerza en aquella habitación. Un repentino mareo le llevó hasta aquel que había sido su sofá.

Tomó asiento. Podía sentir el corazón bombeando violentamente contra las costillas, el aire entrando y saliendo con dificultad de sus pulmones, los dedos temblorosos que finalmente decidió sacar de los bolsillos, nervioso, tenso, ridículamente asustado.

Pasaron los minutos, puede que horas, y no se movió de sitio. Sólo se atrevía a pasear los ojos de un lado a otro, recorriendo cada rincón, descubriendo que, evidentemente, nada había cambiado desde la última vez. Elemental. ¿Quién iba a hacerlo? Todo estaba igual, solo que con más polvo.

Sin embargo, cada objeto, cada mueble y esquina desencadenaban en él una serie de recuerdos que creía haber olvidado. Durante esos segundos en los que fijaba la vista en algo y sentía un reguero de sentimientos fluir en su interior, fue consciente de cómo su mente volvía a luchar contra la realidad, era consciente de cada proceso, de cada recuerdo que resurgía del interior de su subconsciente y volvía a instalarse cómodamente en su memoria.

Por un momento, se sintió de nuevo en casa, cómodo y feliz, como si alguien le estuviera devolviendo todo aquello que le habían ido arrebatando. Como si acabara de recuperar el objeto más valioso del mundo y ahora brillase de nuevo ante sus narices.

Entonces, en medio de ese confortable instante, escuchó claramente el golpe de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Contrariamente a lo que imaginaba, su pulso se mantuvo estable y su cuerpo se relajó aun más sobre el sofá. Percibió con atención como alguien ascendía suavemente por las escaleras. Podría haber sido Mycroft. Podría haber sido cualquiera. Pero esos pasos tenues que continuaban acercándose eran inconfundibles.

Un segundo después, la silueta de alguien dobló la esquina y se detuvo en la puerta.

El corazón de Sherlock volvió a precipitarse (tan rápido que le dolía), todos sus nervios se quebraron, se estremeció bruscamente y unas incontenibles lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Pero no iba a llorar. Él nunca lloraba frente a John.

-Sherlock…-susurró el hombre, acercándose al detective.

Se detuvo a medio camino, con el mismo rostro cansado de siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca se hubiese ido.

-¿Dónde has estado, John?-inquirió Sherlock, con la voz quebrada.

-He estado con Harry, Sherlock-respondió, deshaciéndose del abrigo mientras se dejaba caer sobre su butaca.- Déjame adivinar, ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de que me había ido.

Sherlock dio un respingo. ¿Cuantas veces le había repetido aquellas mismas palabras?

-Créeme, esta vez si me he dado cuenta- le aseguró con una sonrisa triste.

Contempló a su compañero, con el cabello ligeramente blanco, las pequeñas arrugas surcándole la frente, los ojos brillantes, sólido, real, vivo. Tal y como lo recordaba, como siempre debería de haber sido.

-Estoy al tanto de la situación- le dijo de pronto, bajando la mirada hasta sus manos entrecruzadas.

Sherlock se recostó un poco más, con la mirada aún fija en el rostro de John. Ah, como si se atreviese a apartarla siquiera. ¿De verdad iban a tener esa conversación?

-No vamos a hablar de eso, John.

-¿Por qué?-interrogó el otro, con expresión compungida- ¿Tienes miedo a lo que puedas oír?

Sherlock desvió la cabeza hacia un lado, pero en ningún momento permitió que su compañero escapase de su campo de visión. Hizo una mueca, torciendo el gesto a modo de desaprobación.

-No, me da miedo escuchártelo decir a ti- confesó, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la veracidad de sus palabras. Le aterraba que John pudiese discutir su propia existencia. ¿Qué haría luego? ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir adelante con alguien que le recordaba que no era…?- No estamos aquí para despedirnos, John.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

-¿El qué?

-Creerte mis palabras cuando sabes que en realidad son tuyas.

Sherlock se maldijo mentalmente. John. _Su_ John, no hacía más que poner voz a todo aquello que había estado rondando por su cabeza durante días. Era tan malditamente racional que ni siquiera era capaz de hacer que su compañero, es decir, que él…Dios, ni siquiera John podía callarse esta vez.

-¿Sabes?, no tiene sentido que tú intentes convencerme. Son estas malditas pastillas las que hablan por ti. Tal vez aún no era el momento de regresar…

-Sherlock. ¿No soy lo suficientemente real para ti aún?-preguntó John de pronto. Y la sorpresa hizo que Sherlock se replantease lo que el mismo acababa de decir.

-Sí, lo eres. Suficiente.

-Pero ahora eres consciente de que yo no…

-Eso será sólo por el momento- le cortó bruscamente, impidiendo que terminara esa frase que tanto le aterraba escuchar -En cuanto pase un poco más de tiempo mi mente se encargará de hacer que seas completamente real-le aseguró, y no supo si sus propias palabras le resultaban inquietantes o esperanzadoras.

John asintió con suavidad, levantándose de su butaca para aproximarse al detective. Este cambio imprevisto volvió a alterar a Sherlock, pero no se movió.

-Sin embargo…-murmuró, deteniéndose frente a él y colocándose de cuclillas- …me oyes y me ves claramente.

-Así es…-asintió el detective, tragando saliva sonoramente. La cercanía de su compañero le ponía nervioso, era como si temiese que la imagen nítida y real se distorsionase de repente. No podría soportar verlo desaparecer frente a sus propios ojos.

-Cierra los ojos-le instó el rubio. Sherlock negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-No.

-Sherlock, cierra los ojos.

-Ya hago bastante con parpadear.

-Por el amor de dios, Sherlock, ¡cierra los ojos!

Finalmente, y de mala gana, el detective accedió. Unos instantes después, cuando ya comenzaba a arrepentirse y a sentirse angustiado, pudo sentir el leve tacto de algo cálido que le rozaba el rostro. No era mas que una sensación suave y ligera, pero perceptible. La mano de John se materializaba sobre su mejilla.

-¿Puedes sentirme, también?-susurró el rubio.

Sherlock asintió sin palabras, abriendo los ojos de nuevo. John continuaba ahí, sonriendo, inmóvil. Real.

-John…-gimió el moreno, luchando nuevamente contra los sentimientos que se empeñaban en desembocar en sus ojos en forma de lágrimas-…he estado todo este tiempo viviendo…ahí fuera. En el mundo real, sin ti, sin la señora Hudson…sin nada ni nadie que merezca la pena. La realidad es horrible, John. Todo lo que necesito está aquí, en mi mundo…contigo.

Sherlock observó a John mientras éste le devolvía una mirada repleta de dulzura, con una sonrisa tenue adornándole la cara. Ese hombre le había hecho perder la cabeza, literalmente, pero la cordura no valía tanto como para querer remplazarla por él.

Durante esas últimas semanas en las que la lucidez había vuelto a acompañarle, Sherlock había llegado a la conclusión de que John había llegado a su vida porque era justo lo que necesitaba. Para él, la vida real se parecía mucho a una de esas sufribles reuniones en las que jamás terminas de sentirte cómodo. La realidad no era más que un lugar donde nunca terminaría por encajar, donde siempre se sentiría sólo y excluido. Y así había sido antes de que John apareciera, antes de que su mente –sí, podía reconocerlo por ahora- tomara las riendas y decidiera acabar con tanto sufrimiento, llenar ese vacío que amenazaba con consumirle por dentro cada día.

Realmente no le importaba si la gente prefería llamarlo esquizofrenia, esas mismas personas, la sociedad entera, eran los que lo habían empujado directamente hacia esa especie de locura que, irónicamente, era, probablemente, lo único que lo había mantenido con vida. John lo había mantenido con vida. Y, si de verdad pretendían que se deshiciera de lo único bueno que le había brindado la vida es que no lo conocían realmente. Unas míseras pastillas constituían la diferencia entre un mundo y otro. Todos esperaban una decisión sensata por su parte… ¿de verdad la gente podía llegar a ser tan ilusa? ¿Una vida real y vacía frente a un mundo aparte con John? La elección estaba clara; el mundo real podría venirse abajo, John y él se quedarían en el suyo.

-Así que...te quedas conmigo-dijo el rubio, rompiendo con el hilo de sus pensamientos, ladeando los labios en una media sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.

Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa. Se había ausentado durante un segundo, rememorando todas las discusiones que había mantenido con Mycroft un par de días antes, recordando la serie de decisiones que lo habían llevado hasta donde se encontraba en ese momento. Había perdido el contacto con la realidad durante un pequeño instante, pero John no se había movido de sitio, seguía ahí, a un palmo de él.

-Por supuesto-respondió, atreviéndose a estirar un poco una mano para posarla sobre el hombro de su compañero. Sus ojos azules jamás habían sido tan reales.

-Bueno…-dijo el médico, colocando la mano sobre la suya- …al menos puedes estar seguro de que siempre estaré a tu lado porque, al fin y al cabo, sólo existo porque tú quieres.

Sherlock logró sentir la piel ligeramente áspera de su compañero sobre la suya. El contacto se intensificaba a cada segundo.

-Sí, y creo que nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo- afirmó, disfrutando de la cercanía de alguien que durante un tiempo le pareció tan lejano.

-¿El qué?-cuestionó John.

-Quererlo.

-¿Qué exista?

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, también-respondió un poco de mala gana, recuperando ese humor que le caracterizaba. No obstante, no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que parecía querer plasmarse indefinidamente en su cara – Pero me refería más bien a que estés a mi lado, para siempre.

**Y esto es todo...al final no ha sido tan trágico y triste, ¿no? Al menos Sherlock parece conforme =)****Gracias por leer y, como siempre, cualquier comentario será muy apreciado (de verdad, no sabéis lo mucho que me alegran el día, sobretodo ahora, con este maldito estrés de los exámenes) Saludos! **


End file.
